


Blooming Love

by thelittlestmoonjelly



Category: Victorious
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestmoonjelly/pseuds/thelittlestmoonjelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the five times Beck and Andre thought their friends didn't know about their relationship and the one time they made sure their friends did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Love

**Author's Note:**

> the implied sexual content and emotional hurt/comfort are very mild, but i included them in the tags in case anyone is uncomfortable with that

1.

“Shit!” Andre said, quickly picking up the bottle of juice he had just knocked all over himself.  
“I’ll go get towels,” Beck announced as he stood up and started jogging towards the bathroom.  
It was another hot, sunny day and the gang was sitting out in the asphalt café so Andre wasn’t too worried about being wet, but it was nice of Beck to try and help. Beck is always so sweet to him.  
“Hello! Earth to Andre!” Tori called, snapping her fingers in front of his face.  
“Hmm? What?” Andre blushed. He hadn’t noticed that she had been talking because he was too busy staring after Beck.  
“I asked if you wanted to come over after school to work on our project for Sikowitz’s class, but now I’m more interested in knowing what’s been going on with you lately? You seem really out of it; you keep staring off into space.”  
“Yeah, I noticed that too. It’s like you’re not really here – like your brain is somewhere else,” Robbie added.  
“It’s only when Beck’s not around, though,” said Jade, giving up her cool, disinterested demeanor to add to the conversation.  
“Oh my god, you’re so right!” shouted Tori.  
“Look, I don’t know what you guys are talking about, I’ve been just as present as every,” Andre replied firmly. He seemed calm, but he was a little shaken. Had he really been so obvious that his friends had figured them out?  
Just then, Beck returned, tossing the wad of paper towels to Andre. “There you go.”  
Andre was still a little upset about what had just happened and wasn’t paying quite enough attention. “Thanks, babe,” he said.  
With just two words the whole world paused. Beck didn’t let it stop for long, though.  
“No problem, “ he said nonchalantly.  
“Wait, did you just call him ‘babe?”” Tori asked.  
Andre was freaking out and couldn’t believe that Beck was so calm, but then he noticed how Beck was tapping his leg: his nervous tic. Beck was just worried as Andre and that immediately calmed him down. “Yeah, so? I believe that more people should use pet names platonically. I mean, you love your friends, and pet names are used to express love, so why not?”  
“I totally agree,” said Sinjin, appearing out of nowhere and leaning over Andre’s shoulder.  
“Leave!” yelled Jade and Sinjin scurried away.  
“That kid is so weird,” said Robbie.  
“I know, right? He always just shows up and says a few things and leaves while we’re trying to have a conversation.”  
The bell rang and they all stood up to throw away their trash and head inside. Andre and Beck looked at each other, both glad that that was over. They headed to class, walking next to each other, their shoulders bumping gently against one another.

2.

They always met in the theatre during their free period. It was the first of their traditions, begun even before they were together. It was also one of Beck’s favorite traditions. It first started when they both realized that nobody used the theatre during third hour, so they used the keys Sikowitz let them borrow to go in there whenever they wanted. They would meet in there to work on whatever personal projects their schoolwork didn’t allow too much time for. Now, they sit in the back corner of the theatre, Beck snuggled between Andre’s legs, Andre’s arms wrapped around Beck’s torso, and they work on whatever needs to get done. Only now, they work together. Beck will show Andre one of his newest movies or audition reels, and Andre will show Beck one of his new songs. Then, they’ll give each other some constructive criticism or ideas to help move the project forward. While they don’t know nearly as much about the other’s field of preference and the other does, it’s always helpful to hear the opinions of someone who isn’t too close to the project and can see what needs to be fixed from an outsider’s perspective.  
This is how Jade found them. She had been looking for a quiet place to study when she second story door to the theatre unlocked and wandered into the lighting booth – or runway on the back wall where Sinjin keeps all his equipment. Jade wasn’t surprised that there were other people in the theatre, but she was surprised to see them. They looked so comfortable together, and happy. They each had an ear bud in and were watching something on the laptop sitting across Beck’s legs. Jade suddenly got the feeling that she was intruding on something private and intimate that she wasn’t meant to see. She turned and left the theatre, glad that two of her friends had found happiness, and locked the door behind her to make sure that no one else bothered them.

3.

Robbie followed Andre out of the classroom after the bell rang. He was worried about Andre; who had seemed really shaken up during class after the teacher handed our progress reports. Unfortunately, Robbie had gotten stuck at the back of the clump of students trying to file out of the classroom, and by the time he got out Andre was already almost at the end of the hall. Robbie rushed after him and followed Andre around the corner and down the hall until he suddenly lost sight of the other boy. Robbie slowed down and glanced carefully around the hall when he saw Andre and Beck, mostly hidden by lockers, on the far side of the hallway.  
Andre was on the verge of tears, but Beck had wrapped him in a tight embrace and was gently stroking his back. He was close enough that he could hear what they were saying.  
“I – I just don’t understand,” Andre sniffled, “It’s a music class! Music is my thing—my thing, Beck. I mean, without music, who am I?”  
“You’re a kind, caring, generous, honest, loving, talented friend, and an even more wonderful boyfriend. You’re more than just your musical ability, but you are an incredible musician in every possible way.” Beck hummed softly, running his fingers through Andre’s hair.  
_Boyfriend?_ Thought Robbie. _They didn’t tell any of us they were dating._ His thought process was cut short when Andre began talking again.  
“You’re a good guy.”  
“Thanks, so are you. Do you want to take the rest of the day off to try and think up some ways to get extra credit?”  
“Can we watch Galaxy Wars?”  
“Of course.” Beck chuckled.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Beck looped his arm around the other boy as they walked out.  
Robbie wasn’t sure what to do. They clearly didn’t want anyone to know they were together since Andre hadn’t written a song about them yet. He decided to keep it to himself and let them tell the others in their own time.

4.

Tori had had so much homework to do that she didn’t have a chance to return Beck’s notebook until a little after 8 P.M. She hoped someone was up as she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer, hearing footsteps approaching. The door opened and Beck’s dad smiled at her.  
“Hello Tori, what a surprise to see you at this time in the evening!” Mr. Oliver said good-naturedly.  
“Hey, Mr. Oliver! I wanted to drop off Beck’s notebook that he left at school,” Tori pulled the notebook out of her bag to show him,” and I wanted to thank you for having my family over for dinner the other night; the food was delicious!”  
“Oh, it was no trouble; your parents are a pleasure! I believe that Beck is in the R.V. with Andre if you want to give it to him yourself.”  
“Awesome! Thanks again!”  
“Anytime.”  
Mr. Oliver closed the door as Tori turned to head over to the R.V. parked in the driveway. As she got close to the door, she thought that she heard Beck moan, but dismissed the thought when she remembered that it was just Beck and Andre in the trailer. She knocked and stepped back to wait for Beck to open it. When he did a few moments later, the sight of him shocked her a bit. Beck stood in front of her wearing a set of navy boxers that seemed to be hanging off his hips with his hair thoroughly disheveled. The flannel that she had seen him in at school earlier that day was almost entirely unbuttoned, and she swore that she could see the beginnings of several hickeys blooming on his neck and hip bones.  
“Hey, Tori, what’s up?” Beck asked in his usual manner.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” she whisper-yelled, “I wouldn’t have stopped by if I knew you were, you know, busy!”  
Beck glanced back over his shoulder, smirking, as she heard Andre try to stifle a giggle. He turned back to Tori and said, “Not to be rude, but did you want something?”  
“Oh, yeah!” Tori rummaged through her bag and pulled out his notebook. She handed it to him and he smiled.  
“I was wondering where this went, thank you! Where did you find it?”  
“You left it under your chair in Sikowitz’s”  
“Cool! Well, thanks again.”  
“No worries!” said Tori and she hurried to leave, but before the door closed she could hear a snippet of Andre’s voice.  
“I told you that you left it in the classroom.”  
Beck laughed and Tori kept walking. She wasn’t sure what to do with this information. She didn’t want to tell anybody because she was fairly certain she wasn’t supposed to know. What she did know, though, was that she was uncomfortable at seeing her friend during such an intimate moment, even though she was happy for them both.

5.

Beck couldn’t wait to tell his friends the exciting news: his short film was going to be played in a film festival! It wasn’t Sundance, but it was still a big deal since he was in high school. Only three high school students had ever been chosen to have their films screened and he was brimming with excitement. Beck had original planned on texting the squad when he first got the news the night before, but he thought it would be best to tell them in person. He walked through the school to his locker and saw his friends sitting on the stairs nearby.  
“Hey! What’re you so smiley about?” Robbie asked. Beck realized that he was grinning like an idiot and he glanced at the floor to try and compose himself, but it didn’t work.  
“My short film is going to be a part of the Out on Film Festival in Atlanta!” he announced.  
His friends all jumped up shouting congratulatory remarks and rushing over to hug him. Andre got there first, of course, and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek. “That’s incredible, I’m so proud of you!” Andre said as the rest of the group joined in a group hug.  
Beck blushed at the PDA from his boyfriend, unsure if his friends noticed, but also unsure whether or not he cared if they had.

1.

It was New Year’s Eve and everybody had brought a date to the Vega’s party to kiss at midnight. When Tori answered the door she was only a little surprised to see Andre and Beck standing on the other side.  
“Hey, guys! Come on in!” Tori stepped out of the way and let them inside.  
“Thanks for inviting us.” Beck said as they took off their coats.  
“Of course! You guys are our friends!” she responded leading them over to the small group of partygoers chatting in the living room who greeted them warmly. They all sat down together and chatted for a while before Cat asked the question they had been expecting since their arrival.  
“Did you guys not bring dates?” Cat asked. Everybody looked at her, a little shocked. “What? We were all thinking it!”  
“Well, actually… Ha!” Andre barked out a laugh, reaching his hand towards Beck’s. “We did.”  
Their friends were all very excited for them, if a little less surprised than Beck and Andre had expected, and offered they're congratulations.  
When the countdown to midnight began, everybody crowded together on the Vega’s couch to watch the ball drop.  
“10!” everyone began loudly.  
“9!”  
Beck wrapped his arm around Andre’s shoulder.  
“8!”  
They shifted closer together.  
“7!”  
Andre tilted his head forward so their foreheads bumped together.  
“6!”  
They smiled at each other and excitedly finished the countdown.  
“5!”  
“4!”  
“3!”  
“2!”  
“1!”  
“Happy new year!” everyone cheered and laughed.  
Beck leaned forward until his lips touched Andre’s and he could feel the other boy smile as Andre kissed him back. They were overjoyed to have each other and felt free and at peace now that their friends knew about their love. Because it was love, they loved each other dearly. And they both agreed that this was the best start to a new year they had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so i hope you like it!!


End file.
